Getting into the christmas sprit
by Sake1
Summary: Christmas had never been one of Umbridge's favorite holidays.. Ginny/Umbridge don't like don't read


**Title: Getting into the Christmas spirit**

**Rating: NC 17**

**Pairings: Ginny/Umbridge**

**Warnings: Femslash, small spoiler for DH, out of cannon and out of character**

**Summary:Christmas has never been one of Umbridge's favorite holidays...**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Word Count: 1,029**

Christmas season once again. Gifts wrapped, holly hung, stockings stuffed, and all that sort of thing I've never really had a caring for. But Ginny has always seemed to put everything she is into making every holiday annoyingly perfect. I guess she wanted things to be special for 'us'. It's been three years since we became an 'us'. No matter what the Daily Prophet i might /i hint at it never started while she was in school. I barely noticed her until she started to work under me. She's beautiful, you know. Fiery red hair that matches her personality so well, it was what I needed. Every relationship I've ever been in before was me taking control, I do love having power but there are times I want it to be taken from me. Ginny understands and does on several occasions, not that she ties me up, although…

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help, Dolores?" Ginny asks not even looking at me. I stand in the kitchen as she finishes her decorating, my parent's home that always felt like a prison is transformed into one of those layouts they have in Witchweekly about lovely homes.

"Do you really want my help or do I just need to make excited noises?" It's not that I don't enjoy the little red haired girl pushing her way into my life but this...I've never felt like this before. She fogs things up, changes everything with just one of her smiles and I feel weak against her. She insisted that we go on holiday to my parent's old house and I agreed to it like an idiot.

"Save the excited noises for later," Ginny says looking over her shoulder and winking at me. I feel the blood rushing to my face. How did this happen? I'm 25 years her senior and she makes me feel like I'm just a little girl.

"What do you think?" Ginny asks standing in the middle of the living room admiring her handy work. "I even put a Yule log on the fire."

"...It's different." I say trying to keep my voice neutral. It's horrifying really, everything has changed. It looks nothing like the house I grew up in and although not a bad thing it's terrifying.

"Of course it's different." Ginny rolls her eyes at me. "Wasn't very Christmas feeling was it?"

"No," I admit. "But did you really need to deck the halls so...much?"

"Well, of course." Ginny said skipping over to the fireplace and sitting in front of it. I wait a moment before I cross the living room my self and sit down next to her. She smiles at me and takes my hand in hers.

"Christmas isn't for another few days, dear." I remind her as I look into the roaring fire. This feels oddly like something out of a sappy romance novel but I can't help how pleasant it feels to just sit here.

"Well, I want to give you one of your Christmas gifts early." Ginny says in a sultry tone that causes goose bumps to spring up all over my body. She moved behind me and I didn't even notice and my heart beat starts to speed up.

"Oh really? Am I going to like it?" I try to sound calm and collective as my heart starts beating in my ears. Ginny squeezes my hand tightly as she nips at my ear right ear.

"Dolores…you're ganna LOVE it." Ginny's other hand was already at my stomach, coyly rubbing through the fabric of my robes dress, rubbing ever-downward...

"Oh Merlin." Ginny's fingers pushing up through and aside of my robes. I squeal like a school girl, as her two fingers parted and invaded me. I never really appreciated how long her pale arms were until now.

"Yes, darling?" Ginny purrs as her fingers thrust in and out of me, my hips helplessly jerking to her rhythm. I cry out. She plays the innocent little girl to the world while I see this huntress. I try to keep my eyes open as her breathing becomes a rapid behind my ear in some sort of religious ecstasy.

"Ginny!" Her other hand leaves mine and gropes my nipple hard as her fingers pump faster. Each thrust made me contract around her fingers like I don't want to let her go. But Ginny always pulls out and, with a smug grin of supremacy against my ear, pushes back in. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ginny whispers as she nibbles on my ear again and I feel my heart skip happily. Her hand deserted my breast and rubbed my clit, right through the layers of silk that only added to the sensation. I nearly yell as I feel my orgasm coming. I want to look right into her blue eyes, but she continues to nibble on my ear. My breathing turned to gasps and sighs. My body began to tremble and tense. I threw back my head against Ginny's shoulder letting out another scream, my legs feel like jelly, my stomach muscles began rippling spasmodically, and my breathing took on the quality of an asthmatic. The only thing holding me up was her, my Ginny. She starts to kiss the back of my neck and I let her as the after glow starts to make my brain feel slightly fuzzy.

"Happy Christmas, darling." Ginny whispers as I look into the flames of the fire place; there are some many things I want to say to her but I can't seem to find the words.

"Merry Christmas," I say as I feel her with draw her fingers from me and my body suddenly feels empty. She leans over my shoulder and I watch with morbid fascination as she licks her fingers clean.

"Do I get an early Christmas present?" She asks hugging me from behind. I flush self consciously as I turn around and kiss her. She brushes her tongue against my lips softly and I open for her. I shouldn't have made a big deal about coming on holiday with her, if this is the kind of gift I get.


End file.
